Transformers heroes nine months
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Guess what Abigail and Darren are going to have a baby! Really it's twins! So see their new twins!
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 finding out

Abigail, Darren, my friends, the transformers and I were watching TV. Abigail left to go to the kitchen to get lunch ready after Darren left to go to work at the emergency vet hospital to fill in for the next two weeks for a friend. The phone rang. I picked it up. "Hello?" I said. The voice on the other end was Abigail's doctor Dr. Livings he said he had to talk to Abigail about her test results. " **ABIGAIL! Phone for you!** " I yelled. "Ow my audios!" Hook complained. "Sorry," I said. "Don't sweat it," Hook answered. "Coming," Abigail said she took the phone. "Hi, what is it?" Abigail asked. He told the results of her tests Abigail got excited. "Thank you, for letting me know. Bye." She said. "So what's going on?" Optimus asked. Abigail didn't answer at first she was busy eating her mozzarella sticks. "Oh sorry the news is I'm pregnant," She said. "Congratulations." Everyone said. "You should tell Darren I know I should." She said and got an idea. "How far along are you?" Knockout asked. "Two weeks," Abigail answered. "When is the baby due?" I asked. "July." Abigail said. "That is going to being hot." I said. "I know but I can deal with it." She answered.

Then Darren came home and Abigail tried to tell him over dinner but couldn't get the words out. So we decided to play a game. It was pictionary. Darren came down so Abigail decided to tell him. She drew a picture which Darren get at first it was She's having a Baby. "Okay the movie but why do that?" He asked. "The she whose having a baby is me!" Abigail said. "Oh," Darren said and passed out. "Darren!" Abigail said. "Does anyone have any smelling salts?" I asked. "I have an old gym sock in my hamper." Alex said. Darren woke up and said. "I'm good," He didn't want to smell Alex's yucky sock. "This is great sorry about fainting I was just excited." Darren answered. So Darren and Abigail were going to have a baby.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 first 5 months

Month 1. Things were going pretty okay except Abigail's morning sickness. And not to mention the mood swings. I mean one moment she was fine and a man at the bus terminal said something that offend her and she punched him in the nose. Darren apologized for Abigail's actions. Then Abigail began to cry I tried to calm her down on the home. I'm telling you this is not going to be easy.

Month 2. Well everything seems to be calming down now well whenever Abigail has craving she normal has the food on hand when she doesn't she sends Darren out but Darren doesn't seem to like it sometimes.

Month 3. Things seem to be running a little more smoothly than last month no more morning sickness and nausea. But plenty of mood swings and cravings. For example Hot shot when Hot shot said this this morning. "You seem to sleep more than usual I thought you were suppose to be alert like any doctor should be." Abigail got mad and kicked Hot shot's ankle. "Um was that suppose to hurt?" He asked.

Month 4. I really think all of us are starting to lose our patient's with Abigail. My mom said not to hold anything against Abigail. Mom said it is natural for pregnant woman to be like that. Darren seemed to be happy he was getting the baby's room ready. Abigail was working on blankets, baby blankets to be exact. They couldn't wait until their little bundle of joy would come.

Month 5. Abigail and Darren went to see . "Okay is everything all right?" Abigail asked. "Yes but this is an interesting ultrasound." The doctor said. "Is it a boy?" Darren asked. "Darren I told you I want to be surprised," Abigail said. "I didn't say that." The doctor said. "Is it a girl?" Darren asked. "I didn't say that either." The doctor said. "Then what else is there?" Darren asked. "Trust me the babies are fine." The doctor said. "Did you say babies?" Darren and Abigail said at once. "You're having twins." The doctor said. Darren got excited. Both were pretty excited and told everybody the news. "Congratulations." Everyone said. "Thank you," They said.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 four months

Month 6. Everyone was getting things ready for the twins. "What if the twins are boys? Or girls? Or both?' Lisa asked. "I don't yet" Darren answered. "Okay," Lisa said. Stardust was curious. "Daddy what does human sparkling look like?" Stardust asked. "Sweetie an infant human is called a baby not a sparkling." Starscream said. "Oh," Stardust said. And Starscream knew that she understood.

Month 7. Everything is running smoothly they got an extra crib and the nursery was almost ready. Now all they had to do was pick out the wall paper. They picked out bubbly ocean. It has all these cute sea creatures on it. "This will be perfect for the twins." Abigail said. My friends and I even got toys for them. Abigail thanked me.

Month 8. Just one more month and my new cousins will be here everyone at the base is excited. "They are going to be so cute!" I said. "Yes we know we can't wait either." Darren said. I know that the base will be pretty lively when the twins arrive.

Month 9. Only one more week until the twins are born. Everyone is excited. "I've never seen a human baby before." Jetstorm said. "Most of you haven't seen one before but you will next week." Darren said. That night. Abigail woke up. "Darren it's time." She said shaking him. "The twins don't worry we'll be at the hospital soon." Darren said so they got in the car and left. "When are they going to come back?" Hot shot asked. "Soon Darren said he will turn on the feed from Laserbeak after the twins are born," I said. Then thirty minutes later the feed came on and it showed to little identical twin girls. "What are their names?" Matt asked. "We each picked one I picked Erica after my biology who inspired me to become a doctor." Abigail said. "I chose Amanda after my grandma who inspired me to become a vet." Darren said. "They are so little." Jetstorm said. "You were that little once." Jetstream told Jetstorm. "Jetstream don't you're embarrassing me!" Jetstorm said. Now I have Identical twin cousins.


End file.
